


your smile beside me

by chocolatecosmos45



Series: the bandori chatfic universe(tm) [4]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, im gay and weak for tsuguran!, theyre in love!!, various others mentioned but only for like. half a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecosmos45/pseuds/chocolatecosmos45
Summary: A typical domestic morning.





	your smile beside me

Magenta eyes open just the slightest amount, and the owner, one sleepy Mitake Ran, promptly flinches and grumbles as a sliver of sunlight streaming through the blinds of a nearby window fills their vision, giving them a rude awakening. They think to pull the covers back over their head and go right back to sleep, but a brief glimpse at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand ( _9:26 in the morning, and it’s a day off from school, so it’s way too early if you ask them. Stupid sun. Wait, doesn’t their alarm have red LEDs, not blue? Oh well_ ) throws those plans right out the window. 

Ran sits up slowly with a groan, going through their motions of waking up. Stretch their arms out and crack their knuckles, _check_. Roll their wrists and ankles to readjust from their habit of sleeping on their curled up hands, _check_. Kick their legs over the side of the bed one at a time, huffing as they  **crack** and **pop** back straight, _check_. Twist themself left, then right, then crack their neck and whimper as the dull ache finally goes away, _check_. Grab their phone and.. _P_ _hone, phone, where's their phone.. where's their pants, for that matter?_

A proper scan of the room shows that one, though familiar, it is definitely not theirs, and two, there's quite a bit of clothing scattered around the floor.

Vague memories of the previous night flash through their head, and they flush bright pink as they try to distract themself by digging through the closet for a pajama shirt that they know is in there. They tug on the shirt -- an old piece of memorabilia three sizes too big with the logos of their and their friends' bands on the front -- over their head, then catches a little whiff of something that practically drags them out the bedroom door.

Ran drifts out of the room and downstairs towards the delectable scent, catching small glimpses of red and pink and teal and purple and _that’s a lot of colors_ on the floor, but they elect to ignore them in favor of the smell that's coming from the kitchen. There, they find equally the most adorable and most tempting sight; their girlfriend, Tsugumi, wearing what are almost certainly Ran's hoodie and pants ( _ah, that's where they went_ ), swaying back and forth and humming one of their songs under her breath as she flips pancakes.

"Hm hm hmm~ Oh!" Tsugumi jumps slightly at a pair of gentle arms wrapping loosely around her waist, though quickly relaxes and sighs happily when she realizes it's just a very tired and very snuggly Ran. "Ehe, good morning, sleepyhead!" She leans back into their chest and turns her head to peck them on the cheek, getting a soft kiss on the nose as her reward before giggling and turning back to her pancakes. Her hips continue to sway, slowed only a little by the slight weight now hanging off her back. Ran is so soft, so gentle with Tsugumi as they ghost little kisses over her jawline and her neck and hums along with her in their quiet, husky morning voice, showing their barely awake love the same way as they always do.

With the last stack of pancakes done, Tsugumi scrapes down the griddle with well practiced motions and begins arranging small strips of bacon into little hearts, though she does have to bat away Ran’s grabbing hands from the fluffy flat cakes. The sleepy red noodle grumbles and pouts, mumbling something into the crook of Tsugumi’s neck that she doesn’t quite catch, as she’s focusing more on the breakfast she’s cooking. “Mm, what was that, Ran-chan?” she asks, tilting her head and rubbing it against Ran’s. “I didn’t quite hear you.”

”.. I said.. I love you.. Tsugu..”

Tsugumi won’t deny her heart beating just a little bit faster as she scoops up the hearts and transfers them to a paper towel. Sure, she may have to cook up a new batch of bacon soon, and people are slowly waking up just in the next room, but that doesn’t matter to her right now. All that matters right now is Ran. Ran, Ran, Ran. Ran pressing her ever so gently against the counter behind her, Ran holding her close with just the right pressure, Ran kissing her like she’s the most beautiful.. no, not just beautiful. Like she’s the most important girl in the world, and maybe to Ran she is.

Ran, with a rebellious streak harder than the rock they play together.

Ran, with their gorgeous magenta eyes that always shine with determination.

Ran, with calloused hands to match their rough personality, but are always so, so gentle and careful with both Tsugumi and flower arrangements.

Ran, the most important person in her life.

”I love you too.. Ran-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> they/them ran is something near and dear to my heart  
> also! there’s a criminal lack of tsuguran fics! so i decided to rectify that because i love them so much  
> thank you for reading


End file.
